Ohana
by ilse23
Summary: Steve went away for 4 months trying to find Shelburne. He left the Five-0 Unit behind in Hawaii. His wife Holly Kamano, to who he had been married for 7 years, was also part of the Five-0 Unit. Steve had no idea how much his life was about to change when he came back.
1. Chapter 1

"Steve's coming home tomorrow, isn't he?" Danny said to Holly.

"Yep he is, he lands tomorrow morning around 10," Holly said.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"No, he doesn't know yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

The next morning Holly got up around 9am to go get ready and then pick up Steve from the airport. She was just about the leave for the airport when Steve walked into the house. He had gotten an earlier flight and took a cab back home to surprise his wife.

"Steve," Holly said as she saw her husband walk in the house. "What are you doing here already? I thought your plane landed at 10."

"I took an earlier flight and took a cab home," Steve said as he looked at his wife standing there. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whoa. You're pregnant!"

"Yeah I am."

"When did this happen?"

"Just after you left I found out that I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't reach you. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

"Hey hey, honey it's okay."

Steve walked up to his wife and gave her a hug and a kiss. He then looked down to her stomach and he put his hand on her stomach and gave her stomach a kiss.

"You're happy about this?" Holly asked.

"Of course I'm happy about this. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Steve gave her a kiss again.

"Come on, we should go to work," Holly said.

"Wait, you're still going to work?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I am. Just not that much field work anymore, but I am still useful in the office."

"Okay but just take it easy okay."

"I will. Come on."

They got in the car and drove to work.

"How far along are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm 27 weeks pregnant," Holly said.

"And everything is okay with you and our baby?"

"Yes, we are both fine. The doctor said the baby is growing nice and that everything looks fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise for when the baby comes. Unless you want to know, then I would be alright with it."

"No, it's fine with me keeping it a surprise. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're back. Did you find Shelburne?"

"No, I didn't. I felt like I was looking in the right places just too late."

"You'll find Shelburne eventually. I'm sure. He can't hide forever."

"I hope you're right. I wanna get this guy and Wo Fat. If not for me than for you and our baby, make the world a little saver for you two."

They arrived at the office.

"Everybody will be happy that you're back," Holly said.

They walked into the office; Chin, Kono and Danny were already there.

"Morning guys," Steve said as they walked into the office.

"Hey Steve," Chin, Kono and Danny said.

"Glad you're back, Steve," Danny said.

"You managed to survive without me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we managed, but I'm glad your back. I was actually starting to miss you."

"Aw Danno, I'm touched."

Hi boss, good to see you again and congrats on the baby," Kono said.

"Thanks Kono."

"Glad to have you back, Steve," Chin said.

"So we've got anything new?" Steve asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do," Danny said.

They went to work on the case and they solved the case. At the end of the day Steve and Holly went home and sat on the beach behind their house.

"You look so beautiful," Steve said.

"No, I look fat," Holly said.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long. I've I had known you were pregnant I wouldn't have gone."

"It's okay honey; you did what you had to do. I'm just glad that you're back. I missed you too."

They gave each other a kiss and after that Steve kissed her stomach.

"Come on, I've got something to show you," Holly said.

"You've got more surprises for me? I thought you being pregnant was a big enough surprise," Steve said.

They walked inside the house. Holly picked up a DVD and put in the DVD-player and put it on.

"Since you weren't there with the appointments, the doctor made me a DVD of the ultrasound. This one was from last week," Holly said as she started the DVD.

Steve looked at the DVD. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his little baby.

"Wow, look at that. That's our baby?"

"Yeah it is."

"That's amazing. Look at the little heartbeat."

"You look happy."

"Of course I'm happy. That's our little baby. Look at it."

"I'm glad you're so happy about this. I was scared that you weren't gonna like it."

"Of course I like it. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve and Holly went to bed. Holly was fast asleep. Steve couldn't sleep that night. He still couldn't believe that he was about to become a father. He looked at his wife who was sleeping next to him. He moved closer to his wife and crawled against her and he put his hand on her stomach. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning Steve was up early. He didn't want to wake up Holly so he decided to go for a swim. When he came back from his swim he found his wife in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning honey," Steve said.

"Moring Steve," Holly said.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine, you?"

"Okay, couldn't fall asleep last night. I kept thinking about you and our baby. When is your next doctor's appointment? I would like to go there with you."

"Tomorrow I have another appointment at 9am."

"Okay good. I will go with you then. Come here."

Steve pulled her over and gave her a kiss. As they were kissing his phone rang.

"Looks like we have a new case," Holly said.

Steve answered his phone and he left for the crime scene where he would meet up with Danny, Chin and Kono. Holly went to the office to finish some paperwork and wait for the rest to come back to HQ.

Holly had to go look something up on the big computer in the middle of HQ. As she was working on the computer she felt like she was getting dizzy. She tried to lean on the computer table to stay on her feet. She felt she was getting dizzier. There was no chair around were she could sit down on. She fainted and fell down on the ground. She was lying there in the middle of HQ with no one around.


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later they rest of team arrived back at HQ. They walked into the office. Steve looked in Holly's office but she wasn't there. He looked into HQ; she wasn't at the computer table. Then he saw her lying on the floor.

"Holly!" He shouted while he was running towards her.

He got down next to her and checked if she was still breathing.

"Holly, baby, wake up," Steve said.

Danny had already called an ambulance.

"Ambulance is on its way, Steve," Danny said.

"Come on honey, wake up."

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived and they took her to the hospital. Steve went with her.

"What's going on?" Steve asked the doctor.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to do some tests. We'll know more after that," the doctor said.

"Please help her and our baby, doctor."

"I will. They are in good hands. I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside sir. We'll do everything we can to make sure they are both save."

Steve left the room and went to sit outside in the hallway waiting for the doctor to come out of the room. He sat there in the chair with his head down and his hands on his head. He prayed that Holly and their baby would be okay. About 15 minutes later the doctor came out.

"How are they?"

"We're still waiting on some test results, but it looks like they will be okay. We checked the baby's heartbeat and it was fine. Your wife's blood pressure was a little high so that could be the reason why she fainted. Her blood pressure is back to normal now so she should wake up soon. I'll be back later when I have the results. You can go in and see her now."

"Okay thank you doctor."

The doctor left and Steve went in the room to be with his wife. About 10 minutes later she woke up.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit weak and tired. What happened?"

"You fainted and I brought you to the hospital."

"Our baby?"

"The doctor said the baby is fine. She's still waiting on some test result but I shouldn't worry too much. Leave the worrying up to me."

"I'm sorry. This must have scared you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're both okay."

10 minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Hey, how are feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Tired and a bit weak," Holly said.

"I've got your test results here. You've got a condition called toxemia. It's a form of high blood pressure with pregnant women."

"Is it serious?"

"We caught in on time. So if you follow the treatment you and the baby will be fine."

"What is the treatment?"

"The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. If you do that the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you."

"You're gonna be okay with lying in bed all day?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright. If that's what it's best for me and our baby I will do it."

"Good and I'll be there for you if you need me."

2 days later Holly was released from the hospital. Steve went to pick her up and drove home. When they got home Steve put her in bed.

"You need to stay in bed, you know that right?" Steve said.

"Yeah I know. I will. I'll not get out unless I absolutely have to. Will you stay with me upstairs then when you're home? Otherwise I'll be so lonely up here."

"Yeah of course I will. You just try and relax. I'll go make us some dinner. You just relax okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve gave her a kiss and went downstairs to make dinner.

The next morning Steve had to go to work.

"I have to go to work; you'll be alright here alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You have a good day and be careful."

"I will. If you need anything, just call and I'll be right here okay."

"I will."

Steve gave her a kiss and kissed her stomach and left for work. He went to the crime scene.

"How's Holly?" Danny asked.

"She's okay. She's on bed rest. Doctor said the baby was fine so..," Steve said.

"That's good to hear."

"What have we got?" Steve said to the HPD officer.

The team investigated the case. It turned out to have something to do with Wo Fat. Steve and Danny went to place where they thought Wo Fat was hiding out in. They entered the building and no one was in there. They looked around the building trying to find anything that would lead to Wo Fat. Suddenly the heard a noise, the listened closely. It was a ticking sound; they saw a box in the corner of the room. Steve went to check it. He opened the box. It had a bomb in it. It only had 30 seconds left on the clock.

"Danny we have to get out of here, fast," Steve said as he ran towards the door.

Steve and Danny ran towards the door. The bomb went off. Steve and Danny were thrown away by the blast. The whole building had been destroyed by the blast. Steve and Danny were lying somewhere underneath the rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chin and Kono were in HQ when Chin received a call.

"Kelly," he said as he answered his phone. "What happened? Okay thank you. We're on our way."

"What's wrong cous?" Kono said.

"Steve and Danny have been rushed to the hospital. The building they were checking out exploded while they were in it."

"Oh my god, how are they?"

"I don't know they were rushed to the hospital. We're going there now."

10 minutes later Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital and they asked how Steve and Danny were doing. The nurse said they were still in surgery. About 2 hours later they were both out of surgery.

"How are they doing doctor?" Chin asked.

"They were both severely injured. They had a lot of internal bleedings. We managed to stop the bleeding, but they both lost a lot of blood. They next couple hours are critical. We'll know more of the severity of the injuries in the morning," the doctor said.

"Okay thank you doctor," Chin said.

"Who's gonna tell Holly?"Kono said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't need any more stress."

"She deserves to know what happened. Otherwise she'll just worry when Steve isn't coming home tonight."

"Alright we'll go tell her together."

They left the hospital and drove to Holly's house. They arrived at the house and opened the door, they got the key from Steve's keychain.

"Holly? Are you here? It's Kono and Chin," Kono said.

"I'm upstairs," Holly said.

Kono and Chin walked upstairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" Holly said.

"How are you doing?" Chin asked.

"I've been better. I hate being stuck in bed all day, but I have too. It's what best for me and the baby."

Holly saw that Kono and Chin didn't really look happy.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked.

"It's Steve. He's in the hospital," Chin said.

"What?! What happened?"

"He and Danny were checking out a building and it exploded. They didn't make it out on time."

"Oh my god. How is he?"

"He just got out of surgery, but he's still in critical condition."

"Oh my god."

Holly wanted to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Kono said.

"I'm going to see Steve."

"You need to stay in bed, Holly."

"You just told me that my husband is in the hospital in critical condition and you expect me to just stay here. No way, I'll worry too much. I need to see him. I can lie in bed there too."

"Fine, we'll take you there."

They helped Holly got dressed and the helped her down the stairs and in the car and they drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they put her in a wheelchair and took her to Steve's room.

"Steve, oh my god," Holly said as she came into the room.

She saw her husband just laying there in bed. He wasn't moving and he was hooked up to all these machines. Kono pushed the wheelchair close to the bed. Holly grabbed Steve's hand and kissed it.

"Are you gonna be okay, Holly? We need to go back to HQ to figure out what the hell happened there," Chin said.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"If you need anything you can always call us, okay," Kono said.

Kono and Chin left the hospital. Holly sat there next to her husband's bed holding his hand.

"Come on baby, hang in there. I need you, our baby needs you. I can't do this without one. You'll have to fight baby, fight. Don't leave me."

A couple minutes later Holly's doctor came in the room. She heard that Holly was here.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in bed," the doctor said.

"I'm sorry doctor. I know I should be in bed, but I need to be by his side. He's my husband."

"Fine, I'll get you a bed so you can stay here."

"Okay thank you doctor."

Holly stayed in the hospital waiting for Steve to wake up. A week had gone by and Steve still hadn't woken up. Neither had Danny. The doctor came to check on Steve.

"How's he doing doctor?" Holly asked.

"He's improving, but with small steps, very small steps. I can still take a couple of weeks before he wakes up. We'll keep monitoring him very closely, but that's all we can for now. He has to pull out of this himself," the doctor said.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He's very strong. He has a good chance of pulling through."

Another week went by. Steve vitals where starting the get better. The doctor was ready to pull the tube out of his mouth so he could breathe on his own. A couple days later Steve opened his eyes.

"Holly? Where am I?" Steve said as he opened his eyes.

"Steve, you're awake," Holly said.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember that I went to a building with Danny and then everything went black."

"The building you and Danny were in exploded. You and Danny were both severely injured by the explosion."

"How long was I out?"

"For about 2 weeks."

"How are you doing? This must have been hard on you considering your condition."

"I'm fine Steve. Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting better so you can come home."

A few days later…..

Danny had woken up too. Steve was feeling better but he still needed to be in the hospital for at least a week.

"How's the baby doing?" Steve asked.

"The baby is fine. The doctor just checked me and the baby last week. Everything was fine," Holly said.

"Good. Look as lying here. Both in a hospital bed."

"Haha, yeah we're a quite the pair."

"I love you and our baby."

"I love you too."

Steve leaned over to his wife bed and gave her a kiss.

"Whoa, feel this, Steve," Holly said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Whoa, is that the baby?"

"Yeah, the baby is kicking."

"That's amazing."

They went to sleep. Holly woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She was having cramps in her stomach. At first she thought I was the baby who was kicking, but the cramps were getting heavier and they were really starting the hurt. She tried to wake up Steve.

"Steve, Steve, wake up," Holly said.

Steve didn't wake up.

Then Holly got some sort of a contraction.

"Aaaahhh," Holly shouted as she grabbed her stomach.

Steve woke up by his wife's shouting.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach it hurts."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold on, I'll call the nurse," Steve said and he pressed the button.

The nurse came walking in.

"Please look at wife. She's in pain," Steve said.

The nurse went over to check on Holly.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"My stomach, it hurts."

"Okay ma'am, just relax and lay back. I'm gonna check you out okay."

Holly laid back and the nurse examined her. She saw another nurse walking past the room.

"Abby, call the gynecologist. Tell her it's urgent," the nurse said.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. I've called for the gynecologist so she can take a look at her and the baby."

"You're not sure, my wife's in pain. Can't you do something?"

"The doctor will be here in a minute, sir. Just stay calm."

"Stay calm?! That is my wife and my baby!"

The gynecologist walked into the room.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asked.

"She's having pain in her stomach. She described it as cramps," the nurse said.

"Ma'am, how far along are you?" the doctor asked.

"30 weeks," Holly said.

"Any problems with your pregnancy so far?"

"3 weeks ago the doctor diagnosed me with toxemia, I have been on bed rest ever since."

"Okay, just relax okay, I'm gonna check you out okay."

The doctor examined her and the baby.

"It looks like you've gone into pre-term labor. You were starting to have contractions. I'm gonna give you some medication. The contractions should go down. I'll talk to your gynecologist and explain what happened. She'll come and talk to you and tell you what she wants you to do."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. I put a heart monitor on your stomach so we can keep an eye on the baby, just in case. But there's no need to worry."

"Okay thank you doctor."

"You scared me honey," Steve said.

"Yeah I scared myself too."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, why do you say that?"

"If I wasn't in the hospital you would still be at home in bed and you didn't have to worry about me. I know this must have been hard on you and also on your condition."

"Hey Steve, it's okay. It's not your fault. These thinks happen."

"I'm glad to you and the baby are okay."

The next morning the doctor came to check on Holly.

"Hi Holly, how are you doing? My colleague told me what happened yesterday," the doctor said.

"I'm doing better doctor. The medications seem to be helping."

"Good to hear. I do want you to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. With first the toxemia and now going into pre-term labor, I think it's best for you and the baby to stay of your feet and lay down."

"Is that really necessary doctor?"

"Yes I think that is what's best for you and the baby right now."

"Okay then I will."

A couple days later Steve and Danny were discharge from the hospital. They still needed to be home for 3 weeks to recuperate. Holly needed to stay in bed so Steve stayed upstairs to keep her company. They were watching some sports on the TV.

"How are feeling Steve?" Holly asked.

"I'm good. Don't worry about me. How are you?" Steve said.

"I'm fine. Still a bit weak and tired though."

"You really gotta stay in bed you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. I will."

"Good, because I don't want anything to happen to you or our beautiful baby."

"I know. I'm just glad that this didn't happen when you were still away. I don't know if I would've been able to handle it without you here."

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again."

Steve put his arms around Holly and held her close to him. A couple minutes later he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down next to him trying not to wake her up.

3 weeks later Steve was ready to go back to work. He woke up and had gone for a run, when he came back home he went to get ready for work. When he got out of the shower Holly woke up.

"Hey honey, going back to work?" Holly said.

"Yeah I am," Steve said.

"You're sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Just be careful. I don't think I can handle seeing you in the hospital again."

"I will. I gotta go. If there's anything, anything at all, just call me, okay. I will be right here."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve gave her and her stomach a kiss and left for work. Danny returned to work today as well. Steve walked into the office. Kono and Chin were already there.

"Hey boss, good to see you again," Kono said.

"Hey Kono, it's good to be back," Steve said.

"How's Holly?"

"She's doing okay. She needs to stay on bed rest until the baby is born. But the doctor said that she and the baby were doing fine considering her condition."

"That's good to hear."

They had a quiet day at the office. No new cases so Steve could catch up on some paperwork. He sat at his desk and then he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the display. It was Holly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Holly, is everything okay?" Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, yeah everything is fine. I just missed your voice. It's a bit lonely here," Holly said.

"I know honey, I miss you too. I tell you what, it's pretty quiet here today so why don't I go pick us up some lunch and I'll come home during my lunch break?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"Alright I see you I a bit. I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve went to pick up some lunch and went home to spend his lunch break with his wife.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Steve said as he walked in the bedroom.

"Hey honey," Holly said.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine. We're just missing you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait for this baby to be here, to hold our little baby in my arms."

"I know. Me too, but we still have to wait a couple of weeks. I'm only 33 weeks pregnant."

"I know, but I still can't wait to meet our baby."

Steve rubbed her stomach and gave it a kiss.

They enjoyed their lunch and afterwards Steve went back to work. When he was at work all he could think about were Holly and their baby. Danny walked into Steve's office and he saw that Steve's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Steve, you okay?" Danny asked.

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine," Steve said.

"Why don't you go home, it's pretty quiet here, we can lock up. Go spend some time with your wife."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, get out of here."

"Thanks Danny."

Steve went home and went upstairs to see his wife.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Steve, you're home already?"

"Yeah Danny let me go earlier. It was pretty quiet so he could finish up."

Steve gave her a kiss.

"That's nice of him. No new cases then?"

"No, just finished some paperwork today."

"So you're managing without me?"

"Yeah we're fine, don't worry about it."

"Good. Could you grab me something to drink please, some orange juice would be nice?"

"Yeah sure, anything for you."

"Aah, son of a…" Holly said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The baby just kicked me. Don't worry I'm fine."

That night they went to sleep and Steve lay close to his wife. He missed her so much during the day and was really worried about her and their baby. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

Holly was now 38 weeks pregnant. The baby could be here any day. Holly had enough of lying in bed the entire day and wanted the baby to be born.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope this baby comes soon. I've had enough."

"I know it's been hard for you. I wish I could help you more, but I can't pull that baby out just because you've had enough. You have to wait until you go into labor."

"Yeah I know. I just hope it happens sooner than later and you really did help me a lot. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you here. You take so good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go make dinner. If there's anything I'll be right downstairs so you just have you call down okay."

Steve went to make dinner. When he had just pot the pan on the stove Holly called from above.

"Steve, Steve!" Holly shouted from upstairs.

"Just a sec honey."

Steve put the pan down and turned the stove down lower and he went upstairs.

"What's up honey?" Steve said as he walked into the room.

"I think it's time honey."

"Time for what?"

"For the baby to be born."

"You're in labor? Oh my god you're in labor! Okay Steve, stay calm. Alright, what do we need? Oh right yeah, the bag is already downstairs by the door. Okay, come on honey. I'll take you to the hospital."

Steve helped Holly downstairs.

"Wait right here, let me grab the keys."

Steve went in the kitchen to grab the keys from the hook and he remembered that he had put on the stove. He turned off the stove and grabbed the keys from the hook and went back to Holly. He grabbed her bag and he helped her towards the car and put her in the passenger seat and put her bag in the backseat. He drove to the hospital as fast as possible and checked her in the hospital. He had already called the doctor from the car. She was on her way as well. One of the nurses brought Holly to her room. A couple minutes later the doctor came in.

"Well, I see it's time," the doctor said.

"Yes, I believe so," Holly said.

"Alright, let's just see how far you are…. You're 4 centimeters dilated. Looks like the baby has already turned and is doing fine. We just have to wait until you're fully dilated. I'll be back later to check on you."

About 10 hours later Holly was fully dilated.

"Alright Holly are you ready to push?" the doctor said.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay when you feel the next contraction you push, okay."

Holly started pushing. After 3 pushes the baby still wasn't out.

"Come on Holly one more push and the baby will be out," the doctor said.

"I can't anymore, I can't," Holly said.

"Of course you can baby, I'm right here. You can do it. You're the strongest person I know. You can do it baby, just one more push," Steve said as he held her hand and rubbed her shoulder with his other hand.

Holly pushed again and the baby was out and the baby immediately starting crying.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl," the doctor said.

"Look at that honey, we have a little girl. I'm so proud of you," Steve said and he gave Holly a kiss on her head.

"Is she okay doctor?" Holly asked

"She looks fine, I'll just go clean her up and examine her. Would you like to do the honors daddy?" the doctor said as she handed Steve the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Steve took the scissors and cut it. The doctor took the baby and cleaned and examined her. The baby was fine. Everything was okay. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought her to Holly and Steve.

"Her you go mommy," the doctor said as she handed the baby to Holly.

"Look at her Steve, she's beautiful."

"She is. Our little girl."

Holly and Steve looked at each other. Their eyes were filled with love.

"You did great honey, I love you," Steve said.

"I love you too."

"Thank you doctor, for anything," Holly said.

"You're welcome. Do you have a name for the little girl?"

"Yes we have doctor: Kekoa McGarrett."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright then, I'll go fill in here papers so you can register her," the doctor said and she left the room.

"She's so beautiful," Holly said.

"Yes she is. Here, let me take a picture of you two," Steve said and he pulled the camera out of the bag and took a photo of Holly and Kekoa.

"You wanna hold her? Then I'm gonna take a picture of you two."

"Yeah, of course I wanna hold here."

Holly handed the baby to Steve and said: "Here you go daddy."

Steve held Kekoa and Holly took a picture of them and then just looked at Steve and their little girl.

"I still can't believe we have a little baby. We're a family, the three of us," Steve said.

"Yeah I know. It sounds a bit weird when you say the three of us. I feel so lucky when I look at you two," Holly said.

"I'm lucky too. I have the two most beautiful girls in the world right here with me."

Steve sat down on the bed next to Holly as he held his new born baby. Holly leaned against his shoulder and Steve put his arm around her. Holly was so tired that she fell asleep a couple minutes later. Since the baby was born at 4.30am Steve could stay in the hospital that night.

The next morning Holly woke up around 7am, she heard the baby crying. Steve was holding her trying to comfort her when he noticed Holly was awake.

"Good morning honey," Steve said.

"Good morning honey," Holly said.

"I think our little girl is hungry. I tried to calm her down but she won't stop fussing, so I think she's hungry."

Steve handed the baby to Holly.

"Are you hungry little girl? Come here."

Holly was breastfeeding the baby when the doctor came in.

"Good morning, how are you doing? I see you're already breastfeeding her," the doctor said.

"We're doing fine. Yeah, she was hungry. I hope I'm doing it right," Holly said.

"You're doing fine. Looks like she's drinking very well. Good girl. I'll sign your discharge papers and the three of you can go home. I'll send a nurse by in a couple of minutes, she will escort you out."

"Alright, thank you doctor for everything."

About 15 minutes later the nurse came in with a wheelchair. Holly sat down in the wheelchair while holding Kekoa. Steve took their stuff and the three of them went to the car. Holly put Kekoa in her car seat and got in the front seat.

"Would it be okay if we dropped by the office, babe? I want the rest of the team to meet Kekoa," Steve said.

"Sure, that's fine with me, but it's only 8am. Do you think someone will be there already?"

"Don't know. We'll see. I can also pick up some paperwork I can do at home."

They drove to HQ, nobody was there yet. They went into Steve's office. Holly sat down on the couch with Kekoa, Steve sat down behind his desk getting the paperwork he needed. About 15 minutes later Kono walked into the office. She saw that Steve was in his office. She walked up to his office, she then saw Holly sitting there with a baby in her arms. Kono opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Morning guys," Kono said.

"Morning Kono," Holly said.

"Oh my god, what a cute little baby. When did you have her?" Kono said.

"Very early this morning."

"Aw she's so cute. What's her name?"

"Kekoa."

"That's a beautiful name. Everything is okay with you and her?"

"Yeah we're fine. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah sure," Kono said as she sat down on the couch. Holly handed her the baby. "She's so cute."

A couple minutes later Danny and Chin walked into the office.

"Hey guys, aw you had your baby? When?" Chin asked.

"Very early this morning," Steve said.

"Congratulations to you both," Danny said.

"Thanks Danny," Holly said.

"She's cute. What's her name?" Chin said.

"We named her Kekoa."

"That's a beautiful name."

"She really looks beautiful. You're staying here today?" Danny said.

"No, I just came to pick up some paperwork I can do at home and I wanted you to meet our little girl," Steve said.

Steve stood up from his chair and put the paperwork in the bag.

"You ready to go honey?" Steve said.

"Yeah I'm good," Holly said.

Kono gave Kekoa back to Holly and Holly put her back in her car seat.

"Have fun you three today," Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, if you really need me you can call me, but don't call me unless it's really an emergency," Steve said.

Danny nodded and Steve and Holly went back home.

Holly sat down on the couch and held Kekoa in her arms.

"I could just hold her all day," Holly said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can hardly take my eyes off of you two, my two beautiful girls," Steve said and he gave Holly a kiss. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast, you want something?"

"Yeah, some cereal would be nice."

"Alright, one cereal coming up."

Steve went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, when he came back he saw that Holly had fallen asleep on the couch. He took Kekoa out of her arms and put her in the crib. He put her cereal back in the fridge so she could eat it when she woke up. He finished his breakfast and just sat there watching his wife and his new born daughter. After about 30 minutes Kekoa started fussing. He decided to take her outside so Holly wouldn't wake up. He started rocking her in his arms and after she had calmed down he sat down at the beach behind their house.

An hour later Holly woke up and she noticed that Kekoa wasn't in her crib and she didn't see Steve either. She went into the kitchen and saw that Steve was outside. She went outside as well.

"Ah here you are," Holly said.

"Yeah, Kekoa starting fussing and I didn't wanna wake you so I took her outside. You had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm pretty tired."

"Well yeah, we hardly slept last night and you delivered a baby. It's understandable that you're tired. I don't think we'll both be in bed late tonight."

"Look at her lying there. She looks so cute. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Me neither. I love you both so much."

"I love you too."

Steve gave Holly a kiss and the three of them just laid there for a while on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Kekoa was a week old now. Steve had gone back to work. Holly was still on maternity leave. It was almost lunch time and Holly decided to go visit Steve at work. She put Kekoa in her car seat and in the car and drove to HQ.

She walked into HQ. Kono and Chin were at the big computer in the middle of HQ.

"Hey Holly," Kono said as she saw Holly walk in.

"Hey guys," Holly said.

"And who do we have here?" Kono said as she saw Kekoa. "Hi Kekoa."

"How are you two doing?" Chin asked.

"We're fine. She's doing very well. I'm a bit tired though. She wakes up at night quite often. But I'm also really happy."

"Good to hear."

"Is Steve here?"

"Yeah he's in his office. He's on the phone with the governor," Chin said.

Holly walked towards Steve's office. She knocked on the door. Steve signed her to come in. Holly sat at one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk and put Kekoa's car seat in the other. A couple minutes later Steve hung up the phone.

"Everything okay honey?" Holly asked.

"Yeah it's fine, just some stuff about the case. It's fine. I'm glad to see you two," Steve said as he walked towards Holly and gave her a kiss.

"I just thought I'd come by during your lunch break."

"That's nice, because I miss you girls so much."

Steve picked Kekoa up from her car seat and held her in his arms and leaned back on his desk. Kekoa smiled as she saw her daddy.

"Look at her, she's smiling," Steve said.

"I think she's happy to see her daddy," Holly said and she leaned down on the desk next to Steve.

"I love you two so much," Steve said.

"We love you too," Holly said and she kissed Steve.

Then Danny walked in.

"Woops, sorry to disturb you but we've got a new lead. We've gotta go," Danny said and he walked back to Chin and Kono.

"I'm sorry babe, I've gotta get back to work," Steve said as he handed Kekoa back to Holly and gave Holly and his daughter a kiss.

"It's okay go. I'll see you later at home, just be careful."

"I will, promise. See ya."

Steve and the rest of the team left to go catch the bad guys. Holly put Kekoa back in her car seat and drove back home. When she arrived back home she saw there was another car in the driveway. She didn't recognize the car. When she walked up to the front door she saw that someone was inside the house. She pulled her gun out of her holster and opened the door while holding Kekoa close to her. As soon as she opened the door the person that was inside the house came walking out of the kitchen. She pointed her gun at the person after she had put Kekoa behind her on the couch. The person was shocked to see Holly standing there with her gun drawn.

"Whoa, easy it's just me Holly," the person said.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Holly said.

"I came to see my little niece. Steve called me and said you two had a daughter, so I came to see her. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was busy. But I'm here now… so congratulations," Mary said as she walked up to Holly and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Mary, sorry I pointed my gun at you. I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It's okay. So this is the little girl, Kekoa right?"

"Yeah Kekoa."

"She's beautiful. May I hold her?"

"Sure."

Mary picked her up from her car seat and sat down on the couch.

"Does Steve know you're here?" Holly asked.

"No, I didn't know I was gonna be here until like yesterday so I decided to surprise you two."

"It's a nice surprise to see you, Steve will be happy to see you."

"Where's Steve actually?"

"He's a work, chasing bad guys. I actually just got back from the office. I went to see him."

"How is he with Kekoa? Does he like being a father?"

"Oh yeah, he loves it. He has been very sweet to me since I've been pregnant and he just loves Kekoa. During the day he calls me like 5 times or so to see how we're doing."

"That's sweet. I always knew though that you two were gonna end up together. You two looked so cute together when you were dating in high school. Even after Steve and I left the island I knew you two would find each other again. I could feel it."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm really glad I bumped into him again when I was in LA after like 6 years or so and now we're already married for 7 years and just had a little baby girl. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"You're both so lucky. I wished I'd have what you guys have."

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for a week. Then I have to go back to work."

….

It was almost 6pm, Mary was in the kitchen making dinner and Holly sat on the couch. She was just done breastfeeding Kekoa when Steve walked in.

"There are my two beautiful girls," Steve said and he sat down on the couch next to Holly and gave her a kiss. "Hi there," Steve said to Kekoa and tickled her tummy and Kekoa started laughing.

"How was work today?"

"Business as usual."

"Okay. Oh by the way when I got home this afternoon we had an unexpected guest in our house."

"What?! Who? What happened?"

"Go see for yourself, she's in the kitchen."

Steve didn't know what was going on. Who could be in there house and why was this person in their kitchen? Steve got up and walked into the kitchen. He was shocked to see his little sister standing there.

"Mary?"

Mary turned around as she heard Steve's voice.

"Hi Steve."

Steve walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you sis. What are you doing here?"

"I had a week off from work so I came that to see that little niece of mine. Congratulations. She's really beautiful."

"Thank you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have picked you up from the airport or something."

"I wanted to surprise you. Although I'm not sure your wife like the surprise, she almost blew my head off."

"That's because you were standing in our house and I wasn't expecting company. That's all," Holly said as she walked into the kitchen. "I saw her car in the driveway, but I didn't know it was hers so I went inside with my gun drawn and I pointed it at her when she came out of the kitchen. But as soon I saw it was Mary I lowered my gun."

"Ah well, that's you get for trying to surprise us," Steve said.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve, Holly and Kekoa were lying in bed in the morning. Kekoa had just been fed. She was now 4 weeks old. Steve had to go to work in about an hour.

"I wish in didn't have to go to work today. I wanna stay here with you two. I could really lie here all day," Steve said.

"I know, me too. I miss you," Holly said.

"You know, I could just stay here until they call me."

"That's nice. I'd like that."

"What about you? Do you like that too?" Steve said to Kekoa. Kekoa smiled.

"I think she likes it too."

"I love you two so much," Steve said and he gave Holly a kiss.

"I love you too."

Kekoa started fussing.

"I think she needs a diaper change," Holly said.

"I'll do it," Steve said as he took Kekoa from Holly arms.

"Thanks honey."

When Steve was changing Kekoa's diaper his phone rang. Holly picked it up.

"Holly McGarrett," Holly said.

"Hey Holly, it's Danny. Is Steve around?" Danny said.

"He's changing Kekoa's diaper. Is it urgent?"

"We have a new case. I'll text him the location. Could you tell him to meet me there?"

"Sure I will."

"Great. Thanks," Danny said and he hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Steve said as he entered the room with Kekoa in his arms.

"That was Danny. You have a new case. He texted you the location. He asked if you could meet him there," Holly said.

"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you two later," Steve said and he handed Kekoa back to Holly and he got dressed. Before he left he gave Holly a kiss. "I'll see you later honey."

"See you later honey," Holly said.

"Yeah daddy has to go to work," Holly said to Kekoa. "So it's just you and me today. What shall we go do today? Shall we go visit grandpa and grandma? Yeah you like that."

Holly got dressed and dressed Kekoa and left for her parents house. She stayed there for about 2 hours and then returned home. She put Kekoa in her crib upstairs so she could take a little nap. Holly did some laundry and washed the plates. Then she enjoyed a little TV. She fell asleep on the couch. She woke up when she heard Kekoa crying. She went upstairs to get Kekoa out of her crib. She went outside with Kekoa and lay down on the grass in their backyard with Kekoa next to her.

Around 6pm Steve came home from work. Holly and Kekoa were outside. Steve went outside as well.

"Here you are," Steve said.

"Hey honey. How did it go at work today?" Holly said.

"Work was fine. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Had a quiet day with our little girl."

"That's good."

"Would it be okay if I would go for a little swim honey?"

"Sure. I'll watch Kekoa and get started on dinner."

"Great, I won't be gone that long. Just an half an hour or so to start with."

"Okay have fun and take it easy. Don't wear yourself out."

"I won't."

"I mean you just had a baby 4 weeks ago. Don't do too much already."

"I won't. It's just a little swim. I'm not running a marathon."

"I know. Just take it easy."

"I will," Holly said and she left to go put her swimsuit on and left for a swim.

Steve stayed outside with Kekoa for a little while. He played with her and her toys for a minute and tickled her tummy, which made Kekoa laugh. Steve went inside and put Kekoa in her maxi cosi and on the kitchen table while he made dinner. Holly was enjoying herself in the water. She had swum pretty far already when she decided to go back. Steve began to worry, it had been 45 minutes and Holly still wasn't back yet. 15 minutes later Steve saw Holly walking onto the beach behind their house. She walked into the house.

"That was nice," Holly said.

"You were gone longer that you said you would. I was starting to worry," Steve said.

"I'm sorry. I just got in the rhythm of things. I didn't realize that I was gone so long. How long was I gone for exactly?"

"For about an hour."

"An hour? Really? Felt way shorter."

"I'm just glad you're okay and that you had a nice swim. Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright. I'll go dry off and put on some normal clothes."

They enjoyed a nice dinner and a nice evening together.

The next morning Steve left for work. Holly had just fed Kekoa and she put her in her crib in the living room for her to sleep. Holly went to the bathroom. 2 minutes later she returned to the living room. She looked at Kekoa's crib. She couldn't believe her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly picked up her phone and called Steve.

"Hi honey," Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Steve, you've gotta come home right now," Holly said.

"Honey, calm down. What happened?"

"It's Kekoa. She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I put her in the crib and I went to the bathroom, when I came back she was gone. She's not in her crib anymore," Holly said very hysterically.

"I'm on my way," Steve said and he hung up the phone and walked out of his office.

"What's going on Steve?" Danny said when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"It's Kekoa. She's been kidnapped."

"What?!" Kono said.

"Who would kidnap a 4 week old baby?" Danny said.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Steve's house. Holly was sitting on the couch crying and holding one of Kekoa's toys when Steve entered the house. She stood up as soon as she saw Steve and fell into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay honey, we'll get her back," Steve said as he put his arms around her.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I put her in the crib right here so she could get some sleep and I went to the bathroom. I was only gone for like 2 minutes or so and when I came back she wasn't in her crib anymore," Holly said.

"You didn't hear anyone coming in the house?" Steve asked.

"No, no one. And the door wasn't open and I didn't see anyone outside. Why would someone kidnapped something so small and innocent?"

"Listen honey, we're gonna find her and we're gonna bring her back home safely, okay."

"But we don't know where to start, we don't know who took her and where."

"Chin, Kono, check around the house, see if he might have left something behind."

Chin and Kono went outside. Then Steve's phone rang. It was a blocked number. Steve answered the phone.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, I assume you're wife told you what happened," the man said.

Steve signaled to Danny to trace the call.

"Where is my daughter?!" Steve said.

"She's safe, for now."

"Listen to me you son a bitch. If anything happens to her I will come after you!"

"I don't think you're in a position to make threats, commander."

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"So take me instead and let her go. She's just a small baby."

"I'll let her go when I've got what I want," the man said and he hung up.

"Did you get him Danny?" Steve asked.

"No, it was a burn phone," Danny said.

"Damn it."

"What did he want Steve?" Holly asked.

"He wanted me. He's trying to lure me out."

"Could you hear who it was?" Danny asked.

"No, his voice was altered."

Chin and Kono walked back inside.

"Find anything?" Steve asked.

"We found some boot prints out of the backdoor and we did find something in the sand behind your house," Chin said as he showed the object to them.

"That's Kekoa's," Holly said. "It's her bracelet."

"I'll get it to the lab, maybe they'll get some prints off of it," Kono said.

Kono and Chin went back to HQ. Danny stayed with Steve and Holly. Holly sat down on the couch.

"Danny, see if you can find out anything about the person who called me. See if you can decrypt the voice," Steve said.

"On it," Danny said and sat down at the table with his laptop.

Steve sat down next to Holly on the couch. Holly leaned against his shoulder and Steve put his arm around her.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get her back. It's gonna be okay," Steve said.

"I hope you're right honey," Holly said.

"Guys, I think I have something," Danny said and Steve and Holly got up from the couch and walked to Danny.

"What have you got?" Steve asked.

"I've managed to decrypt the voice a little," Danny said and he played the audio file. "Do you recognize it?"

"It sounds a bit familiar but I can't place it," Steve said. "Play it again."

Steve listened closely trying to identify anything that could lead to who he is.

"I can't place it. I recognize the voice but I can't connect it with a face or a name," Steve said.

Then Kono called.

"Yeah Kono," Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Lab pulled some DNA of the bracelet. It belongs to a Jason Asona. Name sound familiar?" Kono said.

"Jason Asona? Doesn't ring a bell," Steve said.

"He was arrested a couple years ago for a DUI. Other than that he has no priors."

"Find out anything you can about him, anything in his past. Maybe there's a connection somewhere."

"Will do. Let you know if I find something."

"Thanks Kono," Steve said and he hung up the phone. "DNA on the bracelet belonged to a Jason Asona. Does he sound familiar to you?"

"No, I've never heard that name. Why would he kidnap Kekoa?"

"Don't know. Kono is trying to dig up anything she can about him."

Steve's phone rang again. It was a blocked number again.

"Yeah," Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Listen very carefully. If you wanna see your daughter again you'll do exactly as I say."

"I want to know my daughter is fine, and then we'll talk."

"You're in no position to make demands commander."

"If you want me do to as you say I need to know my daughter is safe."

"Fine, I'll send you a picture."

Steve received the picture. He saw his little girl. She was lying in a crib.

"You see commander, she's fine. She will stay that way as long as you do what I ask."

"What do you want?"

"An exchange."

"What kind of exchange?"

"My buddy for your daughter."

"Who's you buddy?"

"Sang min."

"You want me to get you Sang Min? He's in jail."

"I know. You put him there. You have one hour to make a decision, commander," the man said and the phone went dead.

"He wants you to break Sang Min out of jail?" Danny asked.

"Yes and then exchange Sang Min for Kekoa."

"He's crazy."

"Yeah he is, but I've got no choice if I want to get Kekoa back."

"So what you're just gonna get Sang Min out of jail and give him to this guy."

"What choice do I have Danny! I want Kekoa back. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Grace?"

"Then we need to figure out a plan to get Sang Min back after we made the exchange."

Kono and Chin came back to the house.

"Boss, we find something on Jason Asona," Kono said.

"What have you got Kono?" Steve said.

"We found a connection to Sang Min."

"That would explain why he wanted to exchange Sang min," Danny said.

"What do you mean exchange?" Chin said.

"Jason called, he wanted to exchange Sang Min for Kekoa," Holly said.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Steve asked.

"We found a car in his name and tracked it to a house in Manoa."

"Is it still there?" Steve asked.

"As far as we know it is, but we don't know if he is," Chin said.

"There's one way to find out," Steve said.

"You just wanna storm the place?" Holly said.

"We'll be careful. We'll make sure if he and Kekoa are there first and if they are we will proceed with caution so she won't be hurt. I want you to stay here. Just in case."

"Fine. Just be careful and bring her back."

"I will. Let's go."

They left and about 30 minutes later they arrived at the house. They used a heating detector to see if he was inside. They found one man inside and they also saw a smaller person. They didn't know for sure but the thought it was Kekoa. Kono went a little higher to get a good bird's eye view with the sniper rifle. She matched the person sitting there to the photo they got from the arrest report. She got a glimpse of the other person.

"Jason is in the house. Looks like he has Kekoa with him," Kono said.

"Where in the house is he?" Steve asked.

"He's in the living room on the couch. Kekoa is in a crib next to the couch."

"Can you see if he's armed?"

"No, can't see."

"Okay, keep your eyes on him and Kekoa. We're going in."

Just as they were about to go in Steve's phone rang. It was the blocked number again.

"Yeah," Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Have you made your decision yet commander?"

"How do I know if I bring you Sang Min you will give me back my daughter?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me. So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we have a deal."

"Good, I'll send you the location where we'll make the exchange. Be there in an hour."

"Alright," Steve said and he hung up the phone. "Kono, tell me Jason was just on the phone?"

"Yeah he was. He just hung up," Kono said.

"Alright, let's go. But be careful I don't want Kekoa to get hurt," Steve said.

They moved in. Steve and Danny went to the front door and Chin to the back door. The back door was open. Chin moved in quietly till he got to the living room. He saw Jason and kept cover behind the wall. Steve kicked in the front door and he and Danny moved in with their guns raised. Jason was caught by surprise as he saw Steve moving towards him. He tried to get up to get to grab Kekoa.

"Don't even think about it," Chin said who came around the corner.

"Get down on your knees. Hands behind your head," Steve said.

Jason dropped to his knees.

"You messed with the wrong people," Steve said.

"How did you know where I was?"

"You left some DNA on the bracelet that fell of Kekoa's arm when you took her and we tracked your car here. Book'em Danno," Steve said and he went to Kekoa and picked her up. "It's okay baby, daddy's here."

"She's okay?" Chin asked.

"Yeah she looks fine. Come on let's go."

Danny, Chin and Kono went back to HQ after they dropped off Jason at HPD and Steve returned home with Kekoa. Holly was sitting on the couch when Steve walked in with Kekoa in his arms.

"Look who's here," Steve said when he walked in.

Holly stood up from the couch and took Kekoa from Steve's arms and held her close to her.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here. You're safe now," Holly said. "You get the guy?"

"Yeah we did, he's going away for a while," Steve said.

"Good. I'm glad that we have her back and that she's fine. I was so worried when I saw her empty crib."

"Yeah I can only imagine. But we have her back and she's fine so all is good. I just can't believe he would do such a thing just to get Sang Min released from prison."

"Yeah he's crazy."

"Yeah and he's going away and we have our little girl back," Steve said and he kissed Holly and gave Kekoa a kiss on her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly was getting ready to return to work again after her maternity leave.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am gonna miss her during the day though," Holly said.

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard at first. But you can call your parents whenever you want to check in."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard to leave her."

"Yeah I know honey. Are you sure you're ready to come back, cus you could stay home longer if you want?"

"No I'm fine. If I don't go now I'll feel the same next time anyway."

"Alright. It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be nice to have you back at work again cus I miss you there," Steve said and he pulled Holly over to him and started kissing her.

A couple minutes later the door bell rang.

"That'll probably be my mom and dad," Holly said and she walked to the door to let them in.

In the meantime Steve received a call. They had a new case.

"Hey, sorry to cut you guys short but we have to go, got a new case," Steve said.

"Alright, bottles are in the fridge, diapers are upstairs in the changing table. Make sure you heat the milk hot enough, not too hot," Holly said.

"I know honey. We'll be fine. I've done this before alright," Holly's mother said.

"Okay. If you need anything you can call me, alright."

"Holly, everything will be fine, just relax, okay."

"Okay," Holly said and she walked up to the playpen and picked up Kekoa. "See you later my sweet little girl. Mommy will miss you. Be a good girl to grandpa and grandma okay. Mommy loves you."

Holly gave Kekoa a kiss and put her back in the playpen and she and Steve went to work.

When they arrived at the crime scene Danny, Chin and Kono were already there.

"Hey guys, what have we got?" Steve said.

"Hey Holly, welcome back," Danny said.

"It's good to be back, so what have we got?" Holly said.

Danny explained to them what was going on. They went back to HQ to examine the case and after that Steve and Holly went to check out a suspect.

"How's the day going so far?" Steve asked went they were in the car on their way to the suspect.

"It's okay so far. I just miss Kekoa," Holly said.

"Yeah I know, me too. When I'm in the office I find myself looking at the picture I have of you two sometimes and that helps sometimes. But I missed you two and now I still miss Kekoa. I just remind myself that I'm doing this for her as well. To make Hawaii safer for her."

"Yeah you're right about that. I'll be alright, just the first day without her is hard."

Steve and Holly pulled up to the suspect's home and walked to his door. Steve knocked on the door. There was no answer. Steve knocked again.

"Five-0, open up," Steve said.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from inside the house. They pulled their guns and Steve kicked in the door. They quickly had to dodge bullets that came flying at them. Steve returned fire and moved inside to get him. Holly was still standing outside next to the door. Steve managed to sneak up from behind and he made him drop his gun and cuffed him. HPD had arrived at the scene for back up. Steve handed the suspect to them and they would bring him to HQ.

Holly had walked away from the crime scene. Steve went to go look for her.

"Here you are," Steve said and he saw Holly sitting on the side off the road on the sidewalk and he crouched in front of her. "Hey, you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Holly said.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine until the bullets started flying. I don't know what happened then, I just froze."

"Maybe it was too soon for you to return to the field again. Maybe you should have started with some office work first."

"I don't know. I thought I would be able to handle it. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay honey, you've been out for quite some time. It's only natural you need some time to adjust," Steve said and he sat down next to Holly and put his arm around her. "It'll be okay honey. Come on, let's get back to the office."

Steve and Holly went back to the office. Holly stayed in the office for the rest of the day catching up on paperwork and researching stuff for the case on the computer.

Steve and Danny were out to talk to a suspect and Holly was sitting in her office. She just phoned her mom to check in on Kekoa when Kono walked in.

"Hey Kono," Holly said.

"Hey Holly, how's your first day back so far?" Kono said.

"Okay. It's harder than I thought. I miss her and I've been out for quite some time so it a little getting used to being here again and being out in the field."

"Well that's understandable. How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's so adorable. Here I took this one the other day," Holly said and she looked up the photo on her phone and showed it to Kono.

"Aw that is so cute. She really is adorable."

"Yeah I feel so lucky when I look at her and then thinking back to everything that happened while I was pregnant. I'm just glad everything turned out okay."

They solved the case and Steve was just wrapping up some paperwork in his office when Holly walked in.

"Hey honey," Steve said.

"Hey honey, you ready to go home?" Holly said.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Think I'm gonna ease back in with some office work first before going out in the field a lot."

"I think that's a good idea," Steve said and he walked up to Holly and gave her a kiss. "It's good to have you back here again. Come on let's go home."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I really wanna see Kekoa again."

15 minutes later they arrived at their house.

"Hey mom, dad," Holly said when she walked in and she walked to the playpen where Kekoa was and she picked her up. "Hey little girl, mommy missed you today."

"She's been an absolute angel today. She ate well and she slept for about 3 hours in the afternoon," Holly's mother said.

"Okay good."

"How was your first day back?"

"It was okay. Little getting used to again and I missed her very much," Holly said and she gave Kekoa a little kiss on her head.

"She did very well today, so there's no need to worry about that."

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's okay. You three enjoy a nice dinner and evening together as a family."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay."

"No, it's okay. We actually have some visitors coming over tonight anyway so."

"Alright, thank you for babysitting today and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll be here around 8.30. See you later my little girl."

"See ya."

Steve showed them out the door and Holly sat down on the couch holding Kekoa in her arms. Steve stood there in the living room just looking at them.

"What is it Steve?" Holly said when she saw him looking at them.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at my two beautiful girls and realizing how lucky I am with the two of you," Steve said and he sat down next to Holly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Holly said and she kissed Steve and leaned on his shoulder.

They leaned back onto the couch and the three of them just lay there for a little while.

After a little while Holly went to make dinner and they enjoyed a nice dinner and then put Kekoa down for sleep. They stayed upstairs for a little while looking over her crib.

"I'm really glad everything turned out okay after those last weeks of my pregnancy. I'm glad we have a beautiful, healthy daughter," Holly said.

"Yeah, me too. I was pretty worried about you two then. But everything is fine. We have a beautiful, healthy daughter who we both love very much and we love each other very much. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. The three of us are gonna be fine. We really are a family," Steve said and he and Holly started kissing.

Steve picked Holly up and carried her to their bedroom where they made love.

**The End. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
